Dreams
by Silverstorm's Fury
Summary: Can Draco find the courage to face his lost Gryffindor finally, will he make it before Harry does something stupid?  Number 5.Rated for language, and the graphic nature of cutting, which is no joke, nor is this an encouragement to do so. J.K owns HP


**A/N: This is the final chapter in this very strange ride. Thank you to all the reviewers, favorites, and the support of my husband; and mother/beta Befoulmetalroosa. I'm sorry it took so long. Maybe an epilogue, I've not gotten that far yet. **

"_Draco" In the deepest parts of my mind I hear Harry calling for me. I walk through the mist, trying to follow the sound. "Draco, why did you leave me all alone." The mist clears and Harry is sitting in a corner, arms wrapped around his legs. I can see tears trailing down his cheeks. "I thought you loved me. Why? What did I do?" His sobs become louder and more desperate, and my heart breaks. I run as fast as I can. "Harry! Harry, I'm right here!" But no matter how fast I run, he always seems just out of reach. Suddenly his viridian eyes lock onto mine, and they are no longer sad, but rather they hold the loathing and regret I have always feared he would have. He's on his feet now, His wand pointed towards me. "You! You did this to me. If it weren't for you they never would have locked me up." His eyes are cold and cruel, almost black in the hate they show. His mouth is curved into a smile that would have made Aunt Bella proud. Instantly I'm on my knees and begging, "Harry, please, no. I love you, I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay and fight, you know I would die for you!" Tears are streaming down my face, the begging doesn't seem to break through. If anything that manic smile seems to have grown. "Yes, beg like the little Death Eater bitch you know you are." My eyes shoot up and grow wide, suddenly it's no longer Harry standing there, but its Lord Voldemort himself, His snake face contorted in disgust, his glowing red eyes seem to burn brighter. His high pitched laughter fills the hollow and blackened spaces in my mind. I feel anger well up inside me. I want to shoot up and spit vile things, hex him into oblivion, but my body betrays me. I'm frozen in place, eyes wide in fear. "Your time is up you impudent brat, Avada Kedavra!" The green light filters out of his wand in slow motion, it comes towards me, straight for my heart, I am powerless. "Draco," I hear something in the distance, it's too late for me anyhow. "Draco," that time it was louder, that voice….."Draco, _**get your arse up**_!" Granger?_

I jolt out of bed, my eyes wet. My fingers are holding the sheets so tight my knuckles hurt. A cold sweat has formed on my body as I look around, the faces staring down at me are pale and frightened. The tension is so thick the hairs on my neck are standing up. I've no choice but to relive the hellish nightmare, the doubts coming in loud and clear.

I have to wonder, was this a premonition to his feelings? Does Harry really want me? I don't see how after everything my family has done to him and his friends. Granted they are all dead now, but would he ever want a Death Eaters son? Even if he had at one time, would he now? I'm nothing but a coward. I hid from the fight, I hid for seven years. Seven years that Harry has been alone. I couldn't help with the battle, and I couldn't save him from his _"friends". _I'm a failure just like my father said I would be. I draw my knees to my chest and sob. I vaguely hear voices calling to me, but I ignore them. My mind starts shutting down, closing off from everything and everyone. The visions in my head playing over and over.

The heart wrenching sob come from the bed jar the room from its disquiet. Silence permeated the room and its occupants. Hermione was the first to get her head on straight. Her eyes, still filled with sorrow, were surprisingly clear. She knew this broken man in front of her needed comfort and reassurance after being alone for so long. She awkwardly sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Draco, drawing him close and rocking his body with hers. "Draco, what…?" Granger whispers, her eyes betraying the fear she obviously felt.

"I…I saw him, he was so alone, so desperate," I turned wide eyes on her, and shook from the pain. "I wanted to wrap him up in my arms, to tell him everything was going to be ok, that I would never leave him. Then he looked at me with that hatred from so long ago, and suddenly it was…Vol…the Dark Lord. I…I was so helpless against him." I was whispering, my throat filled with phlegm and burned. My head keeps screaming at me to turn back and save myself from more heartbreak.

"Come on Draco, lets get cleaned up and see Harry." She whispers back.

"No! He doesn't want me. I mean who would want the son of a Death Eater?" I flung myself away from her and gave a bitter filled laugh. Standing in the middle of the room, the hysteria of my mind slowly swallowing me. "I mean, what have I done except be a damned nuisance? I ran from the war, I let him be alone. Only god knows what happened to him for seven fucking years. Why would he want anything to do with me?" My breathing labors, and my voice has become high pitched and nasally, reminding me a bit of pug face Parkinson.

"Draco, what are you saying, you follow the trail to Harry all the way to us. Yell, scream, and almost hex us. You break down and confess how much you love him, and how scared you were. Now all of a sudden you want to just leave and forget this all?" Granger's voice is angry and shrill, also panting from exertion. "No way in hell are you just going to walk away from Harry when you are probably the only person who can bring him back to us!" She turns her back and takes a few calming breaths. Turning back she starts again, " He loves you just as much as you love him. I've seen the photo he hides under his pillow, the dreams where he wakes up calling your name. You would be crazy to turn your back on him now." She's smiling wistfully and there are tears in her eyes. I hear the conviction in her voice and I can't help but be hopeful, but the dream was so real, so terrifying.

I sigh with resolve and sink to the floor. "I don't know Granger, it scares the hell out of me that at any moment I'll wake up and realize it was just some elaborate dream. That I'll be sitting on that safe house bed and Harry will have moved on with his life. Or worse, he'll be dead. Worst yet, what if this is real, and we get there and he doesn't want me. I don't think I can take it."

Granger crouches in front of me and gives me a wry smile. "Stop being such a drama queen. Get your ass up and get ready. You are going whether you want to or not at this point, or I will hex you here to another seven years." She stands up and walks away, transfiguring everything back into office furniture and ordering everyone around. I've got no choice but to gape at her turned back.

"C'mon mate, don't want to be any later for your reunion date." I jump slightly at Longbottoms voice, I look up to see his outstretched hand and a small smile on his face. I smile back and take his hand, being hoisted to my feet.

After a few hours; breakfast; some entertaining Weasley-Granger fighting; more doubting; then some fussing over my looks, all five of us are now standing in front of number 12 Grimmauld place. My palms are sweaty, and my knees feel like jelly. The anxiety takes my heart in an iron grip and steals my breath so quickly I stagger. Luckily there is railing or I would topple off the side.

"Something's wrong," I gasp. My heart gives a painful lurch at the thought of coming this far just to lose it all. The others look at me strangely , taking in my current state of crazy.

"I know you're anxious, but I'm sure everything is fine. He is probably still in bed moping." Granger tried to smile reassuringly at me, but I could see the strain of it.

"Probably? How long have you left him by himself?" They shift uncomfortably at my boldness and I have my answer. Too long. "Harry might be dead because you _dunderheads_ decided to leave him alone for a couple days." I sneered at them, (what a foreign concept now), hoping to move it along quicker.

They jumped, seeming to remember the fragile state their friend was in. They looked at each other, having a conversation without words before moving. Longbottom, Granger, and Weaselette unlock the door, while Weasel stayed back with me. Walking in I had to suppress a shudder at the gloomy atmosphere in stark contrast to the sun outside. I looked around and saw the sitting area to my left. Dark walls, dark furniture, and a thick dust covering. To the front, the hallway to the kitchen, the faint smell of baked goods in the air. A bright spot on the wall catches my attention. I carefully make my way over and notice Grandma Blacks painting gone.

"Took a bloody hell of a long time. But watching her sputter worthless drivel, and the outraged look on her face as we burned it were priceless." I started a bit, hearing the amused voice of Weaselbee. I should be offended, but I laugh instead, a deep belly laugh that cause tears to roll down my cheeks. I wipe them back with my sleeve, and give him a sardonic smile. My heart suddenly stops when a piercing scream rends the air. I run as fast as I can towards the noise. My feet like lead, pounding up the stairs. The blood rushing loudly in my ears. My breath shallow and weak as I stop heavily in front of the library, my eyes taking in the scene before me.

There lay Harry in the middle of the floor. Books and papers scatters about. The album Creevey had given us lay open, blood spattering the pages. In one hand lay a jagged piece of glass, in the other was a photo I knew all too well, crumpled and worn from constant use. The blood pooled around him sluggishly, his eyes wide and unseeing, tears streaming down his face. His pure, angelic face, twisted in agony, so pallid and sunken. And it makes me convulse. I fell to my knees in shock, silent tears running down my face. We were too late, _I_ was too late.

"Neville, get the salves and potions from the lab. Ginny, I need clean towels and warm water. Ron, get over here and hold pressure on these cuts." Hermione ordered and the others ran to meet them. She quickly muttered spell after spell. Soon the blood was gone, and the wounds were just shallow cuts, though still bleeding. A few minutes later Neville and Ginny came rushing in with supplies. Hermione worked on assuaging the wounds closed. Neville and Ron worked on forcing pain potions; blood replenish potions; others to stabilize his condition, and give him nutrients his body lacked. Harry's breathing evened out, color started coming back, and he was now resting comfortably on the couch. Hermione, still kneeling beside him, took a warm cloth to his face and neck, while the others cleaned the mess up.

Draco, finally coming out of his shock, crawled towards Harry. Laying his head upon Harry's thigh, interlocking their fingers together. If you were close enough you could here a whispered mantra. _"Don't die baby, don't you dare die on me now."_

**20 minutes earlier**

I awoke from my restless sleep, still alone and on this couch. I look around and notice the destruction I've caused in my anger. That's how it goes though right? The-boy-who-lived, can't keep anything, everything I touch either leaves or turns to shit. How long have I been alone now? I can see the sun peaking out from the curtained windows. A day? Two maybe? Looks like even my friends have given up on me. Can't blame them really, how can you save someone who doesn't want to be saved? I found that out the hard way all those years ago. _"Can't help the helpless Harry, or the unwilling. They have to want to be helped."_ I remember that piece of advice from Hermione so long ago. I think I've finally given up. I've been stuck inside four walls for far too long. Draco -_God's Draco_- has been long since gone as well. I think I might finally be ready to join him. And my parents, Sirius, Remus, and all the other people who gave their lives up for me. I feel a sense of helplessness wash over my being. I never liked the feeling, its quite suffocating. I need to do something to erase it. I look around once more, hoping to find something, _anything_ to make the feelings go away. I spy glass from a broken vase near the mantle. I've never been a cutter. I've always been happy enough, despite the abuse, but its so very tempting. I stand on shaky legs and walk over to the fireplace, crouching down I find the biggest and sharpest piece of glass I can.

Picking it up I realize how cold and heavy it feels in my hands. The light glints off of it so beautifully. My reflection distorted, making me look deformed, like its looking into my broken soul. I tread back to the album, which is still opened to the last page and sit down. I flip through the album once more, feeling the memories fill me, and wishing for those carefree, (as carefree as one could get with Voldemort on the loose), days again. I smile and feel the tears run smoothly down my cheeks. _'No more pain, no more waiting for an impossible dream, no more. It won't hurt a bit' _A voice suddenly hissed in my head. "Yes," I croaked with a disused voice "Nothing ever again, a peaceful slumber." Mesmerized, I brought the glass to my left wrist, put pressure on the flesh, and soon a small pool of blood sits there. _'That wasn't so bad, a little sting,'_ I thought. I put more pressure and cut straight down. "Fuck," that really hurt, no use turning back now though. I shakily grab the glass with my left hand, the blood is steadily flowing now. I align the piece with my other wrist, close my eyes and slash. I gasp as the pain rips through my body, my eyes open wide and I fall to the floor, my head coming down with a _thunk_. I desperately reach for _that_ picture, and absently stroke it as I feel the life draining out of me. Everything is starting to blur now, its getting harder to breathe. I hear the door open downstairs and try to scream. Nothing but a gurgle comes out. I feel fresh tears fall and I hope beyond hope I survive. How ironic it would be, the-boy-who-lived-twice through the killing curse, immune to _Imperio_, would fall by such… plebian means. I hear footsteps coming my way, my vision darkens further. The last thing I remember before blacking out is a piercing scream.

I awoke sometime later -_'isn't that all I do anymore?- _my head pounding something fierce. I try to open my eyes, the bright light making the pain worse, I quickly close them again and groan. Next thing I know I have a face full of bushy and I can hear quiet voices around me. "Harry James Potter! Don't you ever, ever, again do something so stupid and risky! You nearly died." Hermione, whose voice was already heavy with emotion, choked on the last word. I can feel the hot tears soak through my jumper, reminding me of second year.

"I'm sorry, I promise, I realized after that I didn't really want to go. I thought you guys had abandoned me. But, could I get something for this headache, its killing me" I rasped, opening one eye a slit trying to make a joke. I got hit for my trouble, and a foul smelling substance forced down my throat with some water. As soon as the headache receded I carefully open my eyes fully and look up at the faces surrounding me. The same four faces that have been here this whole time, taking care of me, trying so desperately to get me better. A small smile graces my face and I try to sit up, only to notice something heavy upon it. I look down, and straight into slate grey eyes. Eyes I haven't seen since the end of 6th year. My breath catches and I rub my eyes, not daring to hope this is real. I open them once more and those same eyes are still looking at me, the expression on the face is unreadable.

"Harry?" The voice calls out unsure, brows furrowing with worry. I bring my hands up and slowly reach out to touch the face, _his face. I put one hand on each side of his face, and Merlin, its like my whole body is revived. So long has it been since I have felt him, seen him. "Harry! Oh my god, I thought I lost you, I thought you were dead, or that you forgot about me. I love you, I love you, I love you. My god's I love you so, so much." suddenly I'm yanked up in a strong embrace and we are both sobbing, and holding on for dear life. Years worth of pain, anger, sorrow, and fleeting hope cried out between the two of us. Our minds, bodies, and souls feeding off of each other, melding and molding together. We looked once again at each other, viridian and silver connecting, love shining brightly for us. Our mouths smashed together in a heated kiss. Our tongues dancing, the salty taste of our tears enhancing the flavors. Our hands roaming, each trying to make sure the other is real. My lonely sleep, and hopeful dreams turned into reality finally. _

"_Stampeding hippogriffs its really you," Draco said through tears. He took Harry's face in his hand and looked upon it with adoration and love burning brightly behind mercurial eyes. *kiss* "I" *kiss* "love" * kiss* "you so much" *kiss* "I thought you were a dream." _

_With one last kiss to Harry's nose Draco embraced him once more in a crushing grip. All the insecurities and fear that had gripped his heart not but hours ago leaving in a flash, and replaced with solace that only true love can bring. _

_Ron looked on the scene with tears in his eyes and pride filling his heart at seeing his best friend again after so many years of pain and torture. The huge chunk of guilt plaguing his mind easing away as peace finally settled like it should have after the war. "Come one guys, let's give these two the privacy they deserve." He whispered as he took his wife by the shoulders and turned towards the door. The four friends left quietly, unbeknownst to the couple drowning and awakening in the moments that followed._


End file.
